The invention relates generally to computing systems, and more specifically to a method for mining patterns in a dataset.
Identifying relevant data patterns in datasets e.g. high-dimensional datasets is often challenging. In particular, finding patterns that others overlook is a key competitive advantage for companies that rely on big data analytics.